Enchanted
by Snakebites-chan
Summary: Kinda dark and used to help me get over writer's block. BlaisexHarry kinda depressing romance. Slow start.


A/N: Hey guys. This is a bunch of random as hell oneshots to help me  
out of my writer's block. They're Harry-centric slash that may or may  
not be graphic. Separate warnings will be posted. Basically what I do  
is select characters from the fanfiction dropdown menu, close my eyes  
and scroll. When I hit a guy, I write that pairing. Simple. The first  
story is *drumroll*: BlaisexHarry! Oh, and requests are welcome. They  
will be completed at MY discretion. So if you want Harry to top, I'm  
sorry but no. Also! If you'd like to see an epilogue or multiple  
chapters added to a story, let me know. The same goes for if YOU would  
like to continue a story. First come first serve.

~~~BZxHP~~~

For Blaise, it was his eyes. Viridian, iridescent green of the  
defeater of the Dark Lord. He noticed as soon as he stepped into the  
Great Hall. They seemed to shine with fear and excitement as he  
stepped onto the stool. They grew comically large as the Sorting Hat  
roared "SLYTHERIN!" His now green tie only accentuated his eyes as he  
shyly snuck over to sit beside the Malfoy heir.

For Harry, it was his sarcasm and wit. Blaise hardly ever talked in  
groups, but In their shared dorm, he demonstrated his sense of humor.

"How does a Death Eater get into bed?" he asked Theodore Nott one day,  
not seeing Harry in the doorway.

"How?" Theodore chuckled.

"They Slytherin." a soft giggle drew his attention away from  
Theodore's confused face. Harry blushed, realizing he'd intruded and  
politely stepped out. An arm grabbing his stopped him.

Blaise was tall, so Harry had to crane his neck to look into his  
fellow Slytherin's face.

"It's a bit rude to eavesdrop, don't you think?" Blaise questioned  
nonchalantly. Harry flushed and nodded.

That was their first conversation. They separated quickly afterwards,  
but it seemed Fate decided that conversation wasn't nearly enough.

~~~BZxHP~~~

"Ow!" Harry cried as he collided with another person, hitting the  
floor. He silently prayed it wasn't the Weasley asshole before looking  
up to see Blaise Zabini, who had a curious light in his eyes. He  
reached down and took Harry's smaller hand in his to pull him to his  
feet.

"Come with me. To Hogsmeade. This weekend." with that, the Italian  
walked away. Harry stared after him.

~~~BZxHP~~~

The trip to Hogsmeade was uneventful but not in a bad way. The  
Slytherin pair sat in the Three Broomsticks most of the day, drinking  
butterbeer and chatting. Harry found out many interesting things:  
Blaise's mother had been married 7 times and that Blaise had a younger  
sister by one of the men. He also found that Blaise enjoyed art. With  
Christmas right around the corner, he knew the perfect gift for his  
newfound companion.

~~~BZxHP~~~

Christmas went off mostly without a hitch. Well, if you don't count  
being shoved against a wall, kissed, and humiliated a hitch.

Harry had gotten Blaise a new paint set that would dry with a simple  
incantation and would refill itself a total of 5 times before a new  
set needed to be purchased. He gave it to him at breakfast Christmas  
morning.

"It's wonderful Harry. Close your eyes." Harry did so obediently and  
felt himself be pushed against the wall and rough lips cover his own.  
He gasp in shock as he was tossed aside when the Great Hall went up in  
laughter.

Ron Weasley stood howling with laughter as he pointed his wand at  
Blaise. The strange, kindly light he'd seen in Blaise's eyes had  
disappeared, leaving him confused.

"Why would I, of ALL people, kiss YOU!? A scrawny half-blood excuse  
for a Slytherin! A son of a blood-traitor!" Blaise roared in anger  
before hexing the Weasley boy and storming to the dorms. He sat on his  
bed contemplating. He MUST have been under that spell for a long time.  
He'd never be attracted to a son of a blood traitor...could he?

~~~BZxHP~~~

A/N: Sorry, no happy ending. I feel like angst right now. I'm so damn  
tired of being lonely...ah well. Let's not bore you people, eh?

Continue this? Someone take it over? Stop while I'm ahead? R&R.


End file.
